Resident Lucifer
by chacaadiesta
Summary: "Mengapa harus kota ini yang kau mulai hancurkan,Lucifer?"/"Shit!" umpat Jonghyun. "Padahal kita sudah bersembunyi diruangan sekecil ini,kenapa mereka masih bisa menemukan kita!"/"Tentu saja,karna kita pernah berpacaran dulu sebelumnya."/ HunBaek-WonBaek-ChanBaek-EXOSHINee/Yaoi


**Title **: Resident Lucifer

**Author** : chaca_adiesta

**Main Cast : **

member EXO

Choi Siwon

Lee Jinki

Kim Jonghyun

Dan beberapa tambahan pemain rahasia lainnya dinext part berikutnya :D

**Genre **: Dark,Trailer,Romance

**Summary** : Kota Incheon dan sekitarnya mendadak masyarakatnya berubah menjadi sosok zombie yang menakutkan dan haus akan darah,kota ini yang semula indah kini berubah menakutkan dan terisolir. Orang-orang yang masih hidup harus tetap bertahan dan melawan zombie itu dan mencari sumber dari penyebab ini terjadi,sampai akhirnya...

#NB: Ini FF Remake lagi,sengaja saya remake karena FF ini itu udah saya biarin njamur 2tahun yang lalu,ini FF juga sudah pernah dipost disalah satu **FP SHINee dan Blog pribadi saya**,jadi **BIG NO!** Buat yang ngatain saya **PLAGIAT!** This real story buatan saya yang terinspirasi dari film **RESIDENT EVIL**. Story ini saya lanjut karena hati saya serasa tergerak *ceileeehhh bahasa lu thor!* untuk melanjutkan kembali FF absurd saya ini dengan maincast member EXO. Pilihan pairing maincast FF disini **HunBaek-ChanBaek-KrisBaek**. Dan sedikit slight **WonBaek**. Jadi yang agak gak suka **Crackpair** tolong jangan bash saya,ini hanya sebuah fanfiction,no real. Oke daripada saya kebanyakan bacot langsung saja go to the story...

Typos! No Plagiat! And NO SILENT RIDERS !

Manik mata tajam itu mengerjap sejenak ketika terasa silau cahaya matahari masuk menusuk kedua matanya yang tadi terpejam,lalu memutuskan bangkit berdiri dari tempat tidurnya. Mengambil handuk yang diletakkan ditowel tak jauh dari kamar mandinya.

Mendesah pelan ketika dirasa air dingin yang keluar dari shower kini membasahi badan atletisnyanya yang kini naked. Sejenak dia terdiam,matanya jauh menerawang kelangit-langit kamar memikirkan sesuatu. Suatu kejadian yang dirasanya nyata tapi seperti mimpi. Memandang sejenak tangan kanannya yang kini basah dialiri oleh air dari shower.

"sepertinya ini memang nyata." ujarnya dengan diikuti senyum simpul dibibirnya.

Choi Siwon kini tengah berlari didalam sebuah gedung,suasana dalam gedung itu terlihat berantakan. Barang-barang berantakan dan jatuh kesana kemari. Kaca-kaca gedung itupun terlihat pecah,dan satu lagi ceceran darah berada dimana-mana dalam ruangan itu.

Mata siwon terus menatap awas ke setiap lekuk ruangan yang dilewatinya,tangannya mengacung kearah depan dengan senapan berjenis **SHOTGUN** digenggamannya.

.

.

'**KRIEET'**

.

.

Dengan sigap Siwon langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat sebuah ruangan yang tadi dilewatinya dalam keadaan tertutup kini sedikit terbuka. Dengan langkah pelan Siwon mencoba memberanikan diri mendekati ruangan itu. Entahlah ruangan apa Siwon sendiri pun tak tahu,tapi kalau boleh tebak Siwon akan menebak itu adalah ruangan Director.

'**BRAAK!'**

Siwon langsung menendang pintu itu,dan see... ruangan itu terlihat kosong. Rasa penasaran dalam otak Siwon pun tak dapat dihindari,dia kini berjalan memasuki ruangan itu dan dia langsung disuguhi dengan pemandangan seorang pria yang terlihat tua berumur 45tahunan meringkuk lemas diatas meja dengan penuh darah.

"sepertinya pria tua ini baru saja dibunuh,daranhnya masih terlihat segar." Kata Siwon setelah mendekati dan mengecek mayat pria itu.

**Drrrtt... drrrtttt... drrrtttt...**

Ponsel Siwon bergetar ada telfon masuk,dan dengan cepat Siwon mengangkat telfon itu.

"yoboseyo?" kata Siwon

"_..."_

"ah ne,disini aku tidak menemukan siapapun kecuali seorang pria tua yang terlihat baru saja mati terbunuh."

"_..."_

"aniyo , ini sepertinya bukan pembunuhan biasa. Beberapa anggota tubuhnya ini terlihat tercabik-cabik,dan-."

"_..."_

"ne aku juga mengira seperti itu Sunbae,"

"_..."_

"ne,ruangan disini terlihat kacau sekali,"

"_..."_

"oh ne arraso,annyeong."

**Pip**

Siwon pun mematikan panggilan telfonnya lalu kembali memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku seragam polisinya. Yah Choi Siwon adalah seorang anggota difisi kepolisian Seoul. Dirinya kini tengah ditugasi mengecek sebuah gedung perusahaan yang kemarin dikabarkan diserang oleh sekumpulan yang masyarakat menyebut mereka _**'ZOMBIE'**_. Zombie adalah manusia dengan roh yang sudah dicuri lewat cara _**supranatural**_ atau perdukunan, dan dipekerjakan sebagai budak yang mengabdi pada _"majikan zombie"_ di perkebunan terpencil. Dan parahnya zombie ini yang lebih menakutkan dan suka memakan manusia,membuat Siwon dan masyarakat lainnya yang masih normal harus waspada selalu terhadap sekitarnya.

Seorang namja cantik,manis bernama Byun Baekhyun tengah duduk ditaman kota sendirian. Sepi dan sunyi yang dirasakan Baekhyun saat ini. Kota yang menyimpan banyak kenangan indah dikehidupannya bersama keluarganya kini terasa seperti kota mati. Jalan dikota ini pun terlihat kacau,mobil dimana-mana dengan posisi yang berantakan,rumput hijau dimana-mana pun kini tak ada,pohon-pohon kehilangan daunnya,dan tanah kehilangan kesuburannya. Baekhyun rindu akan kotanya dulu,kota Incheon tercintanya.

Baekhyun termenung sendiri ditaman kota itu,tak peduli bahaya kini tengah mengancamnya dan mengawasi gerak-geriknya. Tangan Baekhyun bergerak mengambil Ipadnya,memejamkan matanya lalu dengan cepat tangan Baekhyun menggambar sesuatu di Ipadnya dengan mata tertutup.

.

.

1 menit...

.

.

5 menit...

.

.

10menit...

.

.

Tangan Baekhyun berhenti menggambar,membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat hasil gambarannya. Tersenyum simpul ketika melihat hasil gambarannya.

"_Grrrr~"_

Tubuh Baekhyun mengejang seketika saat telinganya mendengar suara menakutkan itu,Baekhyun tahu suara apa itu tapi Baekhyun tidak berani menghadap kearah belakangnya,kearah suara tadi. Tubuhnya serasa kaku ditempat duduknya saat ini. Keringat dingin terus bercucuran membasahi wajah cantik dan tubuhnya.

"ku mohon siapapun kau,yang ada didalam gambar ini cepatlah datang. Selamatkan aku..." ujar lirih Baekhyun seperti tengah memohon.

"Grrrrr~"

Suara itu terdengar semakin dekat dengan diri Baekhyun dan banyak seperti suara tengah paduan suara tapi ini terdengar menakutkan bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya saat sendirian seperti Baekhyun saat ini,dan Baekhyun mencoba memberanikan diri meliihat sosok dari suara itu.

"ARGH~! ANDWEEEE...!" teriak Baekhyun seketika setelah melihat berpuluh-puluh zombie berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

Zombie-zombie itu terus berjalan mendekat kearah Baekhyun,mereka Haus akan darah dan kini Baekhyun terlihat seperti sasaran makanan empuk bagi mereka.

Tubuh Baekhyun jatuh terduduk ketanah,dirinya kini hanya bisa menangis meraung-raung meminta pertolongan. Dengan tangan bergetar Baekhyun menepis setiap tangan Zombie yang hendak menyentuhnya. Baekhyun jijik dengan zombie-zombie itu dan takut dirinya tertular virus lalu mati diterkam oleh mereka.

"TOLONG !" teriak Baekhyun histeris.

.

.

"MINGGIR KAU MAKHLUK MENJIJIKKAN!"

Baekhyun tercengang ketika seorang namja tampan datang menolongnya,dia membawa sebuah pedang berukuran sedang dan perlu kalian lihat dengan cermat pedang yang dipakai namja itu bukan pedang biasa yang hanya terbuat dari besi lalu diasah supaya tajam. Pedang ini terlihat terbuat dari perak,emas,dan platinum yang digabungkan menjadi satu berbentuk pedang. Bagi Baekhyun yang tergolong sangat cerdas dirinya tahu banyak tentang hal seperti itu,dirinya juga mempunyai satu kelebihan yaitu bisa membaca masa depan dengan menggambarkannya dalam sebuah bentuk adegan dalam gambar sketsa ataupun seperti tadi gambar yang ia cetak di Ipadnya.

Baekhyun tercengang takjub melihat namja tampan yang menolongnya ini telah berhasil membunuh semua zombie yang tadi hendak menerkamnya,nafasnya terdengar tersengal-sengal. Dia kini membalikkan badannya dan berjalan mendekat kearah Baekhyun,mengulurkan tangan kekar nan kurus miliknya kearahnya dan dengan senang hati Baekhyun menerima uluran tangan namja tersebut.

"Gwenchanayo?" Tanya namja itu,

Baekhyun mengangguk "Ne,ah gamsahamnida telah menolongku."

Kini giliran namja itu yang mengangguk kepada Baekhyun.

"Namamu siapa? Kita belum berkenalan sebelumnya." Kata Baekhyun.

"Oh Se Hun." Jawab singkat namja itu yang sekarang diketahui bernama Se Hun.

Lee Jinki,seorang profesor tampan terlihat tengah berkutat dengan penelitian diLaboratoriumnya. Berbagai macam benda dan peralatan kimia berada disekitar meja penelitiannya. Mendecak kesal ketika membaca selembar kertas ditangannya saat ini.

"Tsk,kenapa hasilnya selalu negatif? Ini tak mungkin,jelas-jelas dia menunjukkan gejala perubahan menjadi zombie!" Ujar Jinki.

Jinki melepas kacamata yang bertengger diatas hidung mancungnya,lalu mengambil piring sampel kecil yang berisi secuil daging dimeja penelitiannya dan memasukkan secuil daging itu dengan pinset kedalam fiber glass lalu memasukkan cairan asam sulfat,dan mencampurkan asam senyawa kimia lainnya kedalam fiber glass tersebut.

Lalu mengocok isi fiber glass tersebut dengan pelan,dan terciptalah cairan berwarna hijau. Dan cuilan daging dalam fiber glass tersebut pun larut oleh cairan-cairan kimia tadi.

Jinki mengambil setetes cairan hijau tersebut kedalam kaca kecil yang berukuran persegi panjang 1x3cm. Jinki memutar ukuran perbesaran dalam mikroskop saat meneliti cairan hijau tadi,setelah mendapatkan hasil dia segera mencatatnya dalam sebuah kertas HVS putih. Setelah itu berlari kecil ke meja komputernya,dan mengecek hasil penelitiannya tadi.

Senyum smirknya muncul,dengan diikuti kekehan pelan.

"Tepat dugaanku,dia adalah anakmu. Jadi mana mungkin dia berubah 100% menjadi zombie." Kata Jinki

"Baiklah,sepertinya sekarang tugasku bukan menjadi Profesor lagi. Aku akan membunuhmu dengan kekuatanku,Lucifer." Lanjut Jinki lagi sambil melepas jas putih selututnya dan menaruhnya diatas meja.

Menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya diatas meja.

"Mengapa harus kota ini yang kau mulai hancurkan,Lucifer?"

'**PRANG!'**

Sebuah botol bir kosong pecah berkeping-keping dilantai,itu yang dilakukan oleh seorang namja bertubuh **P**ende**K**ar alias **Pendek** dan ke**Kar** bernama Kim Jong Hyun. Dirinya kini tengah frustasi akibat kehabisan Bir dan itu semua akibat ulah namdongsaengnya Kim Jong Dae atau biasa dipanggil Chen membuang semua stok minuman Jonghyun ke sungai Han.

Jonghyun menggeretakkan giginya,merasa gregetan dengan namdongsaengnya satu ini yang sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah akibat kelakuannya membuatnya frustasi setengah mati tidak bisa menegak bir selama 1 minggu. And see... namdongsaengnya itu malah asik duduk dikursi tak jauh dari mejanya sembari mengelap senjata jenis **RIFLE** digenggamannya.

"Ya Kim Jong Dae! Kembalikan padaku botol-botol Bir yang kau buang itu disungai!" bentak Jonghyun dengan suara tinggi.

"Hyung,kita ini sedang dalam misi melawan para zombie menjijikkan itu. Dan aku tidak mau melihat Hyungku yang super pabo ini bertarung dengan zombie itu dalam keadaan mabuk." Jawab Chen tenang dengan tetap fokus dalam kegiatannya.

"Ya Chen!"

"Lagipula aku melakukan itu semua demi kebaikanmu Hyung,berhentilah minum." Potong dan lanjut Chen lagi.

Jonghyun menghela nafasnya sebentar,lalu menatap Chen dengan pandangan sendu. Amarah dalam hatinya kini padam begitu saja.

"Chen...,kenapa kau masih peduli kepadaku? Padahal aku ini bukan Hyung yang telah membuat Appa dan Eomma kita selama ini menderita."

Chen menghentikkan aktifitasnya,lalu menaruh senjata yang tadi sedang dipegangnya diatas kedua pahanya. "Karena kita saudara,dan satu-satunya keluarga yang aku punya saat ini adalah kau Jonghyunie Hyung."

Suasana mendadak hening,didalam ruangan gelap dan berantakan tanpa penerangan lampu kecuali dari satu lubang ventilasi kecil disalah satu sudut dinding ini mendadak hening.

"Mianhe..." Ujar Jonghyun akhirnya

Chen menggeleng sesaat, "Aku tidak ingin mendengar permintaan maafmu itu Hyung,aku juga tidak peduli dengan kejadian masa lalu itu. Yang terpenting saat ini adalah kita harus tetap bersama,bertahan hidup melawan zombie-zombie itu. Arraso?" ujar Chen.

Jonghyun terpaku akan perkataan Chen tadi,airmatanya tiba-tiba berasa berdesakkan menyeruak ingin keluar, dan hey?! Sejak kapan seorang Kim Jonghyun yang tampan dan kuat menjadi cengeng seperti ini,huh?! Pikir Jonghyun dalam hati.

Jonghyun tersenyum "Goma-."

.

.

'**BRAK BRAK BRAK BRAK'**

.

.

Belum sempat Jonghyun melanjutkan kalimatnya,pintu yang terbuat dari besi itu tiba-tiba digedor dengan keras dari luar. Dan seketika Jonghyun dan Chen langsung sigap. Chen segera melempar salah satu senjata **RIFLE**-nya kearah Jonghyun,lalu dengan cepat berlari mendekat kearah Jonghyun merapat kearah dinding yang menghadap kearah pintu.

"_Grrr~_"

"Shit!" umpat Jonghyun. "Padahal kita sudah bersembunyi diruangan sekecil ini,kenapa mereka masih bisa menemukan kita?!" Lanjutnya.

Chen hanya diam,dirinya masih fokus menatap pintu besi yang berjarak 8meter dihadapannya saat ini.

.

.

'**BRAK BRAK BRAK BRAK'**

.

.

"Sebentar lagi pintu akan terbuka,dan jumlah mereka aku dapat memperkirakannya dapat menjebol pintu besi itu" ujar lirih Chen.

.

.

'**BRAK BRAK'**

.

.

"_Grrr~"_

Pintu terbuka dan terlihatlah puluhan zombie dengan wajah pucat keriput bolong-bolong mulutnya yang penuh dengan tetesan darah,air liur dan belatung yang kini berjalan mendekat kearah Jonghyun dan Chen,seolah mereka ini adalah makanan empuk yang bisa diperoleh saat ini.

"Saatnya kita mulai Chen!" pekik Jonghyun penuh semangat

.

.

'**DOOR DOOR DOOR DOOR DOOR'**

.

.

Dan pertempuran pun dimulai...

Seorang namja dan seorang yeoja tengah berlari dijalan dari kejaran para zombie yang siap memangsa mereka. Kris dan Victoria, dua kakak beradik yang tengah menyelamatkan diri dari kejaran ratusan para zombie.

"Oppa ini.. hosh... salahku.. hosh." Ujar Victoria ditengah pelariannya (?)

Kris hanya diam,tidak memperdulikan ocehan yeodongsaengnya itu. Yang dipikirannya saat ini berlari secepat mungkin menjauh dari kejaran para zombie itu dan selamat dengan adiknya ini.

"_Grrr~"_

"Kyaaa~"

'**Brugh'**

Kris membalikkan tubuhnya kebelakang dan melihat adiknya jatuh terjerembab kejalan dan what the hell?! Saat Kris mencoba menolong Victoria malah ditepis kasar olehnya.

"Waeyo?!" kaget Kris

Victoria tersenyum kearah Kris "Oppa cepat lari!"

Kris menggeleng dan menatap horor keadaan Victoria saat ini,satu kakinya berdarah cukup banyak akibat terjerembab masuk kedalam selokan bawah tanah dan jika kaki Victoria dipaksa tarik keluar dari situ maka itu pasti akan menyebabkan daging kaki Victoria terkoyak dan berujung dengan kehilangan satu kakinya,kehabisan darah dan berujung pada kematian. Dibelakang sana puluhan para zombie kini semakin dekat dengan mereka.

"Annio Vic." Bantah Kris

"Oppa.. hiks jebal, selamatkan diri Oppa." Pinta Victoria yang kini terlihat menangis.

Kris menggeleng lagi,dirinya tidak mampu meninggalkan adiknya saat ini.

"_Grrr~"_

Kris semakin tegang melihat jarak Victoria dengan zombie itu kini hanya tinggal 3 meter lagi.

"Oppa lari!" bentak Victoria.

Kris melangkah mundur perlahan,berat bagi dirinya meninggalkan adiknya sendirian disana.

"_Grrr~"_

"**Arggggh~!."**

Kris menutup matanya dan langsung berlari menjauh meninggalkan Victoria yang telah diterkam oleh zombie-zombie itu. Kris melirik sebentar kearah belakang lalu kembali menghadap depan dan terus berlari dengan airmata yang mengaburkan pandangannya saat ini.

"Mianhe nae yeodongsaeng,Wu Victoria."

Baekhyun dan Sehun berjalan bersama menuju tempat persembunyian Sehun dan kawan-kawannya. Mereka berjalan beriringan dan mengobrol ringan sepanjang perjalanan mereka. Dan tak jarang Baekhyun melihat Sehun melakukan aksinya ditengah jalan untuk menebas zombie yang kebetulan ditemuinya dan aksinya itu cukup membuat Baekhyun terpesona.

"Jadi selama ini kau sendiri disini?" tanya Sehun yang hanya dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Baekhyun.

"Oh,tapi hebat juga ya kau bisa bertahan dari kejaran zombie-zombie itu tanpa alat bantu apapun. Dan aku kira tadi kau saat menolongmu kau itu seorang yeoja,tapi ternyata-" Lanjut Sehun lagi yang sengaja menggantungkan kalimat terakhirnya.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal, "Tsk,kau mengejekku,huh? jangan sekali-kali kau meremehkanku Oh Se Hun. Aku ini mempunyai kemampuan yang tidak mungkin dimiliki oleh orang lain tahu."

Sehun terlihat tertarik dengan pengakuan Baekhyun tadi, "Jeongmalyo? Wah bagus. Kalau begitu kau bisa membantu kelompokku dengan kekuatanmu itu,Baekhyun."

Sehun langsung menarik lengan kurus Baekhyun ketika sampai disuatu rumah kayu yang terlihat berantakan dan tak terurus itu. Saat Sehun menarik lengan Baekhyun,Baekhyun kaget dan merasakan sesuatu aneh menggelitiki perutnya. Pipinya serasa panas,dan tak dapat dipungkiri degupan jantung Baekhyun kini terasa semakin kencang.

'_Ya! Baekhyun sadarlah dia ini namja baru yang kau temui,jadi mana mungkin kau jatuh cinta terhadapnya. Hilangkanlah pikiran bodohmu itu sekarang!_' Rutuk Baekhyun dalam hati.

Sehun membuka pintu kayu rumah tua tadi dan Baekhyun sadar akan lamunannya,kembali sadar dengan yang ada dihadapannya saat ini.

'**KRIIEET'**

Suara pintu kayu itu kini terdengar memecah kesunyian didalam ruangan tersebut,Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan yang terlihat berantakan dan kosong.

"Mana teman-temanmu itu? Kenapa ruangan ini kosong. Kau mau berbohong padaku,huh?!" kata Baekhyun.

Sehun terkekeh lalu menekan suatu tombol rahasia didinding tembok yang berada disebelah pintu masuk tadi. Dan seketika tak jauh dari hadapan Baekhyun sebuah dinding terbuka dengan sendirinya.

"Itu lift kan? Kenapa bisa rumah setua ini ada liftnya?" tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah innocentnya.

"Kau akan tau setelah ini Baekhyun,ayo cepat masuk." Ujar Sehun yang kini telah berada didalam lift tersebut.

Baekhyun langsung berlari mengikuti Sehun masuk kedalam lift,pintu pun tertutup. Suasana diantara mereka pun kembali hening,sibuk dengan fikiran masing-masing.

'**TING'**

Pintu lift terbuka,dan saat itu juga mata Baekhyun langsung terpukau kagum akan suasana ruangan itu. Alat-alat modern terlihat disana-sini,ruangannya pun terlihat bersih tidak seperti ruangan yang sebelumnya.

Baekhyun terus berjalan mengikuti Sehun,tetapi mata Baekhyun tidak fokus dengan apa yang ada dihadapannya,dia terus melihat keseliling ruangan sampai tak sadar bahwa dirinya kini telah jauh dari Sehun.

"Nuguya Sehun-ah? Dia yeojachingumu kah? Neomu yeppo..."

Samar-samar Baekhyun mendengar seperti orang tengah berbincang-bincang. _'__**Oh yeppo?'**_ batin Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya melihat siapa yang tadi mengatainya yeppo.

Disana terlihat dua orang namja memakai jas putih panjang selutut yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Sehun. Baekhyun terpesona ketika melihat Sehun tertawa saat berbicara dengan dua orang namja itu.

"Ya Byun Baekhyun jangan sampai kau jatuh cinta pada namja albino itu." Batin Baekhyun yang sekarang kembali fokus pada pikirannya.

"Hey Baekhyun,kemarilah.." Panggil Sehun.

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu berlari kecil mendekati Sehun dan dua orang namja tadi.

"Baekhyun,perkenalkan ini sahabatku Chanyeol dan ini Profesor Lee Jinki," ujar Sehun memperkenalkan dua orang yang tadi berbincang-bincang dengannya.

Baekhyun pun langsung membungkukkan setengah badannya "Annyeonghaseyo, Byun Baekhyun imnida.." Ujar Baekhyun memperkenalkan diri.

"Aigoo Sehun... Jeongmal. Yeojachingumu ini neomu yeppoh." Ujar Chanyeol histeris seketika dengan suara bassnya membuat Baekhyun sedikit terlonjak kaget dibuatnya.

"Mwo?! Yeojachingu? Yeppo? Annio aku ini namja." Sanggah Baekhyun yang langsung membuat Chanyeol kaget sekaligus malu. Sedangkan Sehun dan Jinki hanya tertawa melihatnya.

"Aish,jinjja. Mianhe,aku kira kau ini yeoja,habis-"

"Habis apa? Dia yeppo? Tidak selamanya yang cantik-cantik itu seorang wanita Chanyeol." potong Jinki langsung dan membuat Chanyeol nyengir.

"Ya Profesor! Berhentilah meledekku." Ujar Chanyeol membela diri.

"Hmm...ne arraso. Ah ya Sehun,bisa kita berbicara berdua sebentar diruanganku? Ada sesuatu hal yang ingin aku tunjukkan padamu." Kata Jinki

Sehun mengangguk "Tentu saja,Prof. Kajja."

Jinki dan Sehun pun langsung berjalan menuju ruangan Jinki,meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol ditempatnya. Chanyeolpun mengajak Baekhyun untuk duduk dikursi dekat dapur yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Mejanya terlihat seperti meja bar diclub pada umumnya tapi meja ini berbeda karena dihadapannya sama sekali tidak tersedia minuman berakohol. Dan baru Baekhyun sadari ternyata diruangan yang bisa Baekhyun tebak berada dibawah tanah ini setiap ruangannya memiliki sisi berbeda,ada yang dibuat seperti benar-benar ruangan rumah biasa dan disisi lain ada yang dibentuk semodern mungkin.

"Kau mau minum apa,Baekhyun-_ssi_?"

"Ah panggil aku Baekhyun saja,jangan terlalu formal. Dan aku minum air putih dingin saja." Jawab Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti,"Ooh gurae,chakkaman ne? Akan kuambilkan minumnya." Ujar Chanyeol lalu berjalan masuk kedalam dapur.

"Ah ya Baekhyun,bagaimana ceritanya kau bisa bertemu dengan Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol sambil membuka kulkas besar yang ada didapur tersebut.

"Dia menyelamatkanku saat diriku hampir diterkam oleh para zombie." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Oh begitu,ini minummu." Ujar Chanyeol sambil meletakkan sebuah mug gelas yang berisi air dingin kepada Baekhyun.

"Gomawo." Kata Baekhyun lalu dengan segera meminum air dalam gelas tersebut.

"Aku dengar kau punya kekuatan yang jarang dimiliki oleh manusia biasa,kalau boleh tahu kekuatan apa itu,Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol yang kini telah duduk disamping Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan kaget, "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Oh... ah itu dari Sehun tadi,hehe.." aku Chanyeol sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Oh.." Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. "Aku mampu membaca kejadian apa yang akan terjadi,lalu setelah itu akan aku gambarkan pada Ipadku atau kertas sekalipun." Jelas Baekhyun.

Chanyeol langsung menatap takjub Baekhyun, "Wah daebak! Kalau begitu bisakah kau bisa sedikit membuktikan kemampuanmu itu padaku,Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun sedikit menimbang-nimbang lalu mengangguk tanda menyetujui permintaan Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengambil Ipadnya didalam tas,memejamkan matanya lalu mulai menggambar di Ipadnya.

.

.

1menit...

.

.

2menit...

.

.

8menit...

.

.

13menit...

Baekhyun membuka matanya,lalu melihat hasil gambarannya. Chanyeol sedikit melongokkan kepalanya,mencoba melihat hasil gambar di Ipad Baekhyun.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Boleh aku melihatnya?" tanya Chanyeol lagi,

"Ne..." Jawab Baekhyun sembari memberikan Ipadnya kepada Chanyeol.

Raut wajah Chanyeol mendadak berubah takjub dengan hasil gambaran Baekhyun.

"Wah Baekhyun,gambaranmu benar-benar bagus,serasa asli." Puji Chanyeol.

"Hmmm..."

"Ah ya,namja yang ada digambaranmu ini sepertinya terlihat tidak asing. Tapi siapa ya?" Kata Chanyeol yang kini terlihat seperti memikirkan sesuatu begitupun dengan Baekhyun,dia juga merasa familiar dengan namja yang ada digambarnya tersebut. Tapi siapa? Baekhyun seakan lupa akan namja itu.

"Annyeonghaseyo."

Sebuah sapaan menyadarkan lamunan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Annye-" kalimat Chanyeol terputus ketika melihat namja itu,lalu melirik sebentar ke Ipad yang ada ditangannya,dan tersenyum seketika saat menemukan sebuah jawabannya.

"Ah sekarang aku ingat,Baekhyun yang kau gambar ini Siwon hyung. Siwon hyung,Annyeong?"

'**DEG'**

'_Apa? Ah kenapa aku baru ingat! Aish jinjja,bagaimana ini? Aku tidak mungkin bisa lari dari namja ini. Oh andwe~_' batin Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol,Waeyo?" tanya Siwon yang belum menyadari kalau disebelah Chanyeol ada Baekhyun.

"Oh ini,Byun Baekhyun. Baekhyun kenalkan ini Siwon hyung."

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum canggung kearah Siwon,menyadari kalau sekarang terlukis jelas evil smirk dibibir Siwon saat mengetahui bahwa namja yang berada disebelah Chanyeol adalah Byun Baekhyun. Mantan kekasihnya dulu yang kabur begitu saja meninggalkannya tanpa alasan yang jelas setelah berhasil mempermainkan perasaannya dan memeras hartanya.

"Annyeonghaseyo Byun Baekhyun,bagaimana kabarmu? Lama ya kita tidak berjumpa." Kata Siwon.

Keringat dingin keluar membasahi wajah Baekhyun,sedangkan Chanyeol menatap bingung kearah Siwon dan Baekhyun.

"Jadi kalian telah kenal sebelumnya?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun bungkam,bingung,lidahnya serasa kelu untuk mengeluarkan beberapa kata dari mulutnya.

"Tentu saja,karna kita pernah berpacaran dulu sebelumnya." Jawab Siwon akhirnya.

"Mwo?!"

"hosh... hosh... hosh.."

Kris tengah bersembunyi dari balik tembok halaman rumah,mencoba beristirahat sejenak,lari marathon sepanjang 10km membuat kakinya sekarang terasa pegal dan sakit. Dan dadanya yang serasa terbakar. Ini benar-benar sakit rasanya. Setelah merasa nafasnya mulai kembali teratur,Kris mencoba melirik kearah jalan dari balik tembok halaman dan hasilnya kosong tidak ada siapapun. Menghela nafas lega setelah berhasil kabur dari kejaran para zombie.

"Dimana ini?" gumam Kris,karna dirinya benar-benar tidak tahu jalan mana saja yang telah ia lewati saat berlari dari kejaran zombie.

Saat mencoba melihat keselilingnya,tak jauh dari hadapannya terdapaat rumah kayu tua. Matanya tiba-tiba menangkap siluet seseorang,dan kini orang itu terlihat keluar dari rumah kayu dengan tangan dan dipunggungnya membawa beberapa senjata. Tidak terlalu jelas,tapi Kris menebak senjata yang dibawanya sejenis **'BASOKA'** dan **'RIFLE'**.

"Siapa dia?" batin Kris yang kini bersembunyi dari balik pohon.

'**KREK'**

"Aish phabo!" rutuk Kris sendiri saat tak sengaja dirinya menginjak ranting pohon.

Kris kini mencoba melihat orang yang diintainya tadi tapi sekarang see.. kosong,tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Kemana perginya orang tadi?" bingung Kris keluar dari tempat persembunyiaannya.

"kau mencariku anak muda?"

Kris kaget saat melihat sosok yang diintainya tadi kini telah berdiri dibelakangnya.

"K-kenapa bisa kau?" kaget Kris tergagap

Orang itu terkekeh pelan, "perkenalkan nama ku Lee Jinki."

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** Bersambung ***

**.**

**.**

**.**

Oke saya tau ini ceritanya absurd bener,tapi saya nekat ngepost aja FF absurd ini. Saya Cuma berharap FF ini enggak mengecewakan readers. Buat kelanjutan FF Destiny & Two Rings ditunggu saja ya?

Buat yang sudah baca saya minta like dan comentnya. Sepatah maupun dua patah kata sangat berarti untuk kelanjutan FF absurd saya ini. Cukup sekian bacotan saya, Gomawo buat readersdeul semuanya ^v^)/ *bow


End file.
